


Scholarship

by WhiteBAG



Category: Beyond Dimensions
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 23:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteBAG/pseuds/WhiteBAG
Summary: Ryland decides to do something before his husband completely overworks himself. (Written for a friend, using her OCs.)





	Scholarship

Ryland just got comfortable in bed when the door opened.

"Good evening, honey." Ryland said, after Timothy entered.

"Evening." Roswell smiled faintly as he leaned on the door, closing them. He then started getting ready for bed, without a word.

"You look exhausted." Russell noticed as soon as his husband lay down next to him. "More than usual, that's for sure."

"Hm..." Timothy closed his eyes and didn't say anything else.

Ryland kissed his forehead goodnight and turned the lights off.

* * *

The next evening, Timothy didn't show up until very late at night. Ryland woke up, feeling familiar weight on his husband's side of the bed. He looked over his shoulder. It looked like Tim collapsed onto bed, still fully clothed.

* * *

"Good evening, dear." Ryland said, on the third evening. "Can we speak for a moment?"

"Sure." Timothy yawned, getting ready to bed. 

"What is happening?"

"What do you mean?" he looked at himself in the mirror. He had bags under his eyes.

"I think you may be overworking yourself, Timothy."

At first Roswell wanted to disagree. But the guy in the mirror really did look like he was about to pass out, any second now.

"Maybe you're right." he sighed, laying down next to his husband. "Maybe I should take a break. But! Oh, honey! I feel like I am _really_ close to a big break through with the portal! I just... I just don't want to stop _now!_ I am... so... close..."

He was awfully cute when he was excited. But he was also falling asleep and he couldn't do anything about it. He winded his arm around Rollo's arm and dozed off. Ryland continued to look at his husband's face for a while. Tim _really_ needed that break. He deserved it.

* * *

"...so that was the problem with the circut after all." said O'Reily. Timothy walked with him through the hallway. "But even with that part of mystery solved, I also do believe we should still run a few more tests before switching the machine on, sir. It shouldn't take too long. Could be done tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow? Why not today?"

"Um, Mr. Russell told the staff to leave that particular room for today's evening. Nobody's there right now."

Roswell just stared at him and O'Reily suddenly felt really, really nervous. He was in trouble but he didn't know how.

"I am... really sorry, sir, I assumed... I assumed you knew about that... I shouldn't- I shouldn't have assum- oh god, aand he's gone."

Timothy almost _sprinted_ towards the portal room. O'Reily was right, there was no one here, not on the hallways nor the stairs. Baron rushed inside the portal room and stopped abruptly, as what he saw perplexed him.

It was as empty as never with the exception of Ryland, who was sitting at the dinner table, right there in the very middle of the room.

"Good evening, my dear. You're just in time for dinner. Would you care for some wine?"

"Dinner?" Timothy tilted his head, smiling a bit. "Wine? Ryland, what is this?"

"Let's call it a time off." Russell poured wine into glasses.

"Don't we have work to do?" Roswell walked up closer and sat at the table. It was decorated with the white tablecloth and one classy candle.

"We do, we do." Rollo nodded and he started to eat, not waiting any longer. He prepared all the meals Timothy liked and Tim noticed that.

"Well then." Roswell reached out for French fries.

They enjoyed the dinner together, barely breaking the eye contact. The candle was the only source of light, maybe except for many, many diode lights, all around the room. They looked almost pretty. Timothy moved the candle just a little bit, so he could see his husband better.

"It's so quiet here... it's weirdly... soothing." Tim whispered. "But eerie as well."

"Oh, that can be fixed." Ryland pulled out the remote control and clicked it. Slow, romantic music started playing. "Wanna dance?"

"Ryland..." Roswell chuckled.

"Well?"

"Sure!" Timothy kept giggling. "Why not. We already ate dinner right in front of the portal! So why not..."

They stood up and moved away from the table to have more room. Rollo took Timothy's hands as they started to sway, slowly. They gazed at each other before Tim blushed and looked away, putting his head on his husband's chest. It was so nice... with his eyes barely opened, the diode lights seemed... bigger.

"Hey, Ryland?" he asked after a while.

"Hm?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Working hard is important but taking a break when you need it is very important too."

"...what if I won't make it."

"You will. We will."

"I am so close... Everyone expects me to succeed. What if we switch the machine on tomorrow and it won't work properly? What am I doing wrong?"

"Hey..." they stopped dancing. Ryland grasped his husband's chin and raised his head so their eyes would meet. "Even if it won't work tomorrow, it _will_ work eventually. I am sure of it. You'll figure it out. It's hard."

Timothy smiled. He stood on his tiptopes to kiss him. Then they hugged.

"You're not alone, sweetheart." Rollo continued. His voice was comforting. "I am with you. Always. Everything will be okay as soon as we're together."

"I know. I love you, Ryland. Thank you."

"I love you too."

They stayed in the portal room for as long as Tim wished. Then they got back to work.


End file.
